


And the Lord said, Let There Be Lashton

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, and SMUT, and he shows luke a total new way of life, and is religious and openly gay, but he actually discovers family that loves him and wants him to be happy, happiness, his mum wants him to not be gay, luke meets ashton, luke's life turns around, luke's sent to stay with his pastor uncle, their lodger, they love him no matter what, whose got a super sad back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is sent to stay with his uncle who’s a pastor and his family for the entire summer, in an attempt to ‘pray the gay away’, but when he meets their lodger, Ashton, maybe it won’t be as terrible as he imagined it. Luke discovers things he’s never felt before; love, faith, and respect for something other than himself. And it’s all because of that drummer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Lord said, Let There Be Lashton

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for ages! I hope you guys like it. I know the title's a joke but its actually a serious story. Please let me know if you like it. Thanks!!

Luke dragged his suitcase along the platform and waited for his train to come in. It hadn’t been his decision to take an 11 hour train journey from Sydney to Melbourne. It had been his mother’s. She wasn’t exactly telling him to pray the gay away, per se, but sending him to spend an entire summer with his pastor uncle and aunt in their house by the beach definitely had something to do with encouraging Luke to change his ‘lifestyle’. But he couldn’t change anything. He knew he’d been bisexual since he was 12 years old. Getting sent to live with a strict religious family was not going to help. He would turn 18 by the time summer was over, and as soon as that happened, he would move out and live how he wanted.

As Luke hauled his large suitcase up onto the train, put it in the baggage section and found a seat, he thought about the family he would be living with. His uncle Adrian had moved with his wife Sadie to Melbourne a couple of years after Luke had been born, and although Adrian and Luke’s mum weren’t the closest siblings, they talked on the phone a lot and he had been fine with having Luke stay for a few months. Luke hadn’t even met his cousins who had been born a few years after they’d moved. The twins, Roxanne and Tiffany must be eight and Emmalyn five now. It was going to be an experience.

Luke fell asleep for a few hours and then listened to music until the train finally pulled up at the station. He couldn’t wait to stretch his long legs. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and went and grabbed his suitcase, lifted it down onto the platform and got his ticket ready to exit the place.  

When he finally got out of the station, it didn’t take Luke long to see his name written on a sheet of card being held by a young guy with curling dark caramel hair tucked behind his ears. He stood leaning against a car, sunglasses on, wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Luke approached him carefully, expecting his uncle rather than this attractive young guy. Said guy pushed his sunglasses up and onto his head when Luke stopped a metre in front of him, revealing the most beautiful hazel like eyes he’d ever seen and a white toothy smile. Luke could see the chain of a necklace running to underneath his shirt. The guy reached out a hand and Luke shook it.

“You must be Luke. I’m Ashton, a friend of your uncle and aunt’s. They’re a little busy but asked if I’d come and pick you up. Adrian said to apologise for not getting you himself.” Ashton smiled.

“That’s okay. Nice to meet you.” Luke replied, looking down at his suitcase.

“Here, let me throw that in the back for you.” Ashton announced and before Luke could stop him, he’d opened the boot of the car and picked up the suitcase, placing it inside. “Do you wanna jump in?”

While Ashton got in the driver’s side, Luke slowly made his way around the other side and got in. The car smelt strongly of peppermint and Luke looked over his driver as they pulled out and started driving away from the commotion of the station.

Despite sleeping for a good couple of hours on the train, all Luke wanted to do was curl up in the passenger seat and nap, but he felt a little rude doing that. He had travelled overnight however so felt a bit groggy. Ashton told him it would only take them about 45 minutes or so to get to Mordialloc, where Luke’s uncle and aunt had set up home, heading south from the station.

Ashton had put on a Green Day CD and it played quietly in the background as he spoke to Luke. “Was the journey all right?” He asked him.

“Yeah, it was fine.” Luke replied, sneaking glances to the other man who drove with ease.

“Good to hear. You must be tired.” Ashton sympathised. “Have a sleep! I don’t mind.” He laughed gently.

Luke grimaced. “Are you sure?”

“’Course! I’ll wake you up when we’re nearly there.” Ashton told him.

Luke turned his back to Ashton and tried his best to get comfortable in the small space of the seat. He shut his eyes but he couldn’t sleep. The closer they got the more nervous Luke felt. He’d gotten past the point of anger at being sent to spend the summer with his family and not with his friends back home. Now, he was just anxious to see the family he could barely remember other than through skype calls. He’d had enough of being an outcast at school for being bi, for being different. He didn’t want to deal with that again. God help him.

* * *

When they were five minutes away from the house, Ashton gently tapped the younger guy on the arm, keeping one eye on the road. “We’re just about to pull up.” He told him. 

Luke feigned being awoken and sat up as straight as he could, the pit of his stomach feeling like it was clawing at him. Maybe he was just hungry, rather than the thought of impending doom of spending months with people who likely thought he was evil.

When Ashton cut the engine, they were parked in a drive next to two other cars that faced a pretty large house, painted all white like something from a postcard. They clambered out and Luke grabbed his suitcase and backpack and waited for Ashton to direct him in or say this was where he left him, but instead, Ashton grabbed a key from his back pocket and led Luke to the front door, opening it and letting the guest in first. Inside, everything was painted in light colours, much like the exterior, and there was a long hallway straight down into what appeared to be a large kitchen area, with the staircase squaring around above it, leaving a large space in the middle of the hallway that was overlooked by the stairs.

Luke could hear lots of noise out in the back garden but the only thing he could concentrate on was the large portraits of Jesus that hung along the walls of the corridor. But they weren’t what you’d expect. They were bright, modern looking paintings and a little abstract. Luke actually kind of liked them in a way.

Before Ashton could say anything, the sound of happy screams came down the hallway and Luke and Ashton were faced with three young girls chasing each other and the smallest running into Ashton’s arms. He picked her up so easily and said hi to them all. Luke looked at them nervously, knowing that they were obviously his cousins. He was surprised at how well they seemed to know Ashton, considering he was just one of their parents’ friends. They seemed to treat him like a big brother almost.

“Who’s that?” The small girl in Ashton’s arms asked, pointing to Luke and pushing her blonde hair out of the way.

“Emmalyn, that’s your cousin, Luke.”  A female voice said and when Luke looked away from the girl he saw his Aunt Sadie coming from the kitchen, a huge smile on her face. She embraced the tall blond guy in an overwhelming hug and Luke struggled a little. It had been a while since anyone had hugged him lately. “It’s so good to see you Lukey.” She mumbled before pulling back and looking at him. “My Lord, you’ve grown up so much. I barely recognise you!”

Luke just awkwardly smiled and said “It’s good to see you too.” He noticed, as soon as she stepped back, that the woman was expecting. Her stomach not overtly protruding, but enough so that she was clearly pregnant. “You’re pregnant?! Mum never told me.”

“We’ve not actually told any of the family yet. I’m only five months gone and we didn’t even know until last month!” Sadie grinned, clearly ecstatic and Luke smiled too.

“Congratulations! But if it’s too much to have me staying here for the summer, I really don’t mind-” Luke tried to say but Sadie cut him off.  

“Don’t be silly, Luke! God’s done a wonderful thing bringing you here and we wouldn’t want it any other way. We’ve been so looking forward to you coming to stay. Adrian can’t wait to see you!” She told him, and Luke literally couldn’t argue with her, he didn’t want to cause offence, and he definitely didn’t think it had been God that’d made him spend his summer in a church filled house. He liked Sadie; he didn’t want to disappoint her. “Sorry he couldn’t pick you up, Luke. He got called to an urgent meeting to do with work and Ashton, praise our Lord Christ, said he wasn’t busy and didn’t mind getting you while I picked up the girls from their Saturday clubs.”

“That’s totally fine.” Luke said, and looked over to see Ashton still holding onto Emmalyn while the twins looked up at their cousin.

“Roxanne, Tiff, Emm, say hi to Luke. Your cousin’s going to be staying with us for the summer. Won’t that be fun!” Sadie smiled at the girls who looked between herself and Luke, who he imagined looked pretty scary. A six foot guy dressed in all black with a lip piercing. It wasn’t exactly the most welcoming aesthetic.

“Shall I put the kettle on?” Ashton beamed.

“Great idea, come in Luke, come in, have a drink.” Sadie wrapped an arm around the much taller young man and followed the girls who trailed behind Ashton into the kitchen. “We’re so happy you’re here!”

* * *

Luke felt pretty awkward when Sadie announced that she needed to put the girls to bed at 7pm and left himself and Ashton sitting opposite each other at the dining table. They’d had dinner all together after Adrian had texted to say he wouldn’t be home until late and that they should eat without him. And so they did. And Luke had had to say grace before they’d eaten too. He felt completely out of place. He’d been brought up Christian but it wasn’t something he practised or even really believed in. He just didn’t care.

“So, how did you become friends with Adrian and Sadie?” Luke asked, taking a sip of water, fully fed from a huge dinner of spaghetti. 

Ashton’s eyes flickered as he looked down and took a deep breath, trying to hide the discomfort he seemed to feel at the question. When he looked back at Luke, he was smiling widely. “I used to go to a youth group that Adrian ran in town and we just ended up becoming good friends. Bonded over video games.” He laughed.

“And now this fine young man lives with us.” The voice made both boys turn to the opening of the kitchen to see Adrian, a tall man who was just as Luke remembered him. He looked similar to Luke’s mum, the blonde hair and blue eyes a common feature. He opened his arms and Luke stood up to shake his hand and was embraced again in another hug. “Luke, it’s so wonderful to see you! Are you okay? Good travelling?” Adrian smiled, looking over Luke, his arms still holding the seventeen year old.

“I’m great. It’s good to see you! Congrats on the baby.” Luke offered a smile and Adrian pulled him into a hug again. “Thank you, son. We’ve not told any of the family yet – we’re keeping it as a surprise.” Adrian stood back and clasped a warm hand on Ashton’s shoulder, the caramel hair guy standing up now. “Thank you Ash, for picking Luke up.”

“It was honestly no problem at all. I think I’m going to have an early night. I’ll leave you two to it.” Ashton smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, Luke.” He took his leave and wandered out of the kitchen leaving the pair of them.  

“Did you say Ashton lives with you now?” Luke enquired curiously.

“Yeah, you know God called me to welcome Ash into my heart and there’s plenty of space. And he needed a home and God let me give him one.” Adrian told him. Luke was kind of shocked by how beautiful that actually was. He’d never met someone so selflessly open like that. “Come, let’s have a coffee, I want to hear all about how you’re doing. It’s been far too long.”

* * *

By the time Adrian and Luke had finished talking, it was half ten and Adrian said they should both be getting some rest. He’d shown Luke to the extension through a corridor next to the kitchen where the windows showed the garden and to one of the guest rooms near a set of sofas and a television. For the next few months it would be his room and he told Luke that Ashton was just next door if he needed anything immediately. Adrian wished him a good night and told him to sleep well and help himself to anything in the kitchen if he was hungry.

He kissed Luke’s forehead before he left and Luke couldn’t remember the last time anyone had done that.

At 7:30, Luke was woken up by a loud knocking on the door and Sadie’s voice calling through. “Luke, breakfast is ready!”

Luke frowned as he looked at his phone for the time and checked whether he’d gotten any messages. He’d gotten one from his friend at home who’d written **_how’s it going with the God Squad?_** Luke sniggered but ignored it as he stood up and tried to put on a smile for his hosts. When he wandered down the corridor, he thought he was looking at a cereal advert. All six of them, Ashton included, were sitting at the table eating happily and called Luke to come and take a seat. He sat down next to Tiffany, the darker haired of the twins, and looked over the masses of food that had been cooked for them. Luke couldn’t remember the last time he’d been up before noon on a Sunday but there he was, eating as little as he could get away with.

“So, on Sundays Luke, our plans start with a service at 10, then another at twelve which is more of a worship service with music. Ashton here plays drums for us. And then we come back and have lunch together.” Adrian smiled despite Luke looking a little nervous. He didn’t want to sit in a boring church service for hours. But that was pretty cool that Ashton was a drummer. And Luke’s family seemed to be nicer than he’d ever imagined. Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be too awful after all. Maybe that was too early to say.


End file.
